User talk:Topher208
Hey, Topher. I am happy that you have joined this Wikia, for it is nice to have an experienced Wiki user on the site. But, I do have a question for you: To make this site better, would you please inform me on how to fix the pictures to center them, for that is one thing I just can't get down?--SuperFlash101 19:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Template talk:Useless Information I created it as if the section(say, trivia) contains basically just a list of miscellaneous information that does not contribute the article or page. That's why I created this.--SuperFlash101 15:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Okay then Okay then, let me give you an example; the article "The Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" is an article that is supposed to be Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, but it was created before that one. It doesn't have any good information in it and was apparently created by someone who didn't know very much how to make a perfect article. Therefore, it is a stub, not wiki-standerized, and contains non-canon information. That would be a page that could use it, for example. Just think about it. --SuperFlash101 19:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you talking about a tekmplate that you add and it says this article is one that could be deleted, go to this link and start a discussion discussing whether or not it should be deleted? Because I was just about to try to make one of those... felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Important notice A message I mentioned earlier about the category templates at the bottom of the page(like a character, or an episode) has been ignored/ I really need that created. PLEASE create it!--SuperFlash101 19:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Again, Topher... Like I said in an earlier message, we need to add the templates, like character templates or episode templates. We REALLY need it! If you could, please create it! If you need some reference, check out this wikipedia one: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Template:Phineas_and_Ferb&action=edit; it's the Phineas & Ferb template there. Please do this for the site.--SuperFlash101 01:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Topher... Hey, Topher. So, I've put on the Cartoons hub at wikia the site, so we could start getting traffic up in here. Maybe, eventually, we'll get a wiki spotlight, but I don't know the recruitments for that. Just wanted to let you know...oh, and I've added some other message templates, so we can use them when necessary. Anyway, just wanted to tell you these things.--Super Flash 22:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Another Important Message!! Topher(and other users): Sweet! Over 100 articles! Great job! Now, we need to add some other things to give a professional look to the site. One thing we need is, oh, how do I describe this...one of those notice things on top with an image giving a quote from the show/movie that fit's the problem it's informing you this page has. If not clear, see this page on Wookieepedia, the biggest wikia, and look at the things on top. Someone please create this, for I have problems in creating things like this. --SuperFlash101 19:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I just created Template:Spoilers, but didn't make it fancy with a quote or anything. Also, it just has the site logo for the picture, but that can be changed later. Check out Memory Alpha:Message Templates to see how they do it there. Let me know what you want, and I'll see what I can do after I get home from work tonight. Also, let's move discussion of these topics away from my talk page to Forum:Downtown Danville. This way, my talk page can be just for talking to me, and we can use the Forums to discuss things that pertain to the whole website. OK? —Topher 20:05, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! And I did do some fixing, and I think it looks more official now. Again, thanks, and I'll start putting these things at the forum. The only reason I've been putting it here is because I know at least you will read it. Thanks again!--SuperFlash101 20:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Query Hello again, Topher; I've noticed you done some editing to one of my pictures: "Phinbella Moment 5" on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ie, You've taken out the DC symbol at the bottom and fixed other things I cannot think off the top of my head. How did you do this, I ask?--SuperFlash101 21:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Easy, I have a copy of the dvd and took a snapshot off the dvd instead of off tv. This is why it doesn't have a logo or anything at the bottom and is of a little higher quality. If I didn't have the dvd there wouldn't have been anything I could have done except crop the picture so that it wouldn't show the Disney logo, if I didn't want it on there. —Topher 23:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Inactive creator/no other admins :archived to Forum:Wiki Adoption Episodes I think that changing the episode's color design will make it look better. I mean, the multi-color scheme will add to the "flavor", if you will, of the article; i.e., Make it look better. Also, I think that on we thing that should be about 80% focused on should be ''making the episodes. I mean, we could, as we make other pages, write the episodes. It will give the Website a more wikia vibe, and add so much to it, we could have 100 pages in a while. What do you think, because those are my opinions.--SuperFlash 02:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I was going to write those articles soon, right once I get the episodes for quick reference felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Most wikis have templates for their episode sidebars to make things easier and more uniform. I think this rules out the different colors for each episode path, though. Plus, I think it looks more professional to have one color, but until I get around to creating the template we can use the multi-color approach. ::I do agree that our plan of attack right now should be to choose an episode and build that page including links to pages that haven't been created yet. Then, if the episode in question offers insight into the characters, change those articles. Next, I think we should go ahead and create articles for what we linked to and mark it with the tag. I think some users might be intimidated by creating a new article, but would add information if there was a stub in place. These could be as simple as: The '''Woodenator' was an invention of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It appeared in "Are You My Mummy?".'' ::As far as getting the episodes to watch, you can buy them on iTunes or there are a couple of them on the Disney Channel site for free. The Phineas and Ferb: Fast and the Phineas DVD is available for rent and has a few episodes on it. You can also watch some of them on YouTube last I checked. Not that I condone copyrighted material being served up for free on YouTube. (Whew, covered my tush on that one.) A friend of a friend of a friend once told me there's something called torrents that use most of the internet's resources and can find such things that way, but this is download at your own risk. Again, not that I condone acquiring copyrighted material in such fashion. —Topher 06:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have a TV PC, it records television to my computer for me, and somehow it is legal about it, anyways I can make a set template if you guys want, judging from the logo should I make it orange, yellow, and red? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Templates Topher! I have just been stricken with an amazing idea to make the site look more...professional. We should add templates, e.g., a template for for episodes, a template for characters, and a template for locations. That's how Avatar Wikia does it, and it is one of the most popular wikias out there. That's what I really think we should defiantly do for the site. I really hope you agree, for this is something I find needed. Also, that reminds me. On Avatar Wikia, they set up a different color for the infobox of the characters depending on them. So, that's another good reason why that's what we should set the Episode infobox and also character one. Please respond quickly, SuperFlash101 21:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Avatar Wikia is one of the most popular ones? I'm an admin there! And I was working on a template for characters (see my user page) but there appears to be subtle differences between the Avatar Wikia site and this one, maybe it hasn't been updated? Just last month the Avatar wikia got this huge update, I guess since we don't have admins or the creator here, it can't get updated? And they have different colors for characters based on their nation, what can you base this characters on? I just started making the character template red and orange because of the logo felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't gotten back sooner, I had a hard day at work. Templates are a great way to keep things organized the same way wiki-wide. I don't have any experience making templates, so we'll just have to play around until we get things right. I would add actors/performers to the list of things that should have templates. There will also eventually need to be a fourth for other production people, but that can wait as our primary goal right now is getting on-screen information into the wiki. I'll get to work on an actor infobox, so nothing conflicts with what you're working on with the character one. ::I don't know about the differences between Avatar wiki and here, but the stuff I've brought over from Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki, has all worked so far. Hopefully we get some control over the site soon. I asked Drjones007, the site's MIA creator, to email me back by tomorrow regarding passing along some admin rights. If we don't hear from him, I'll pass the situation up to Wikia itself and hopefully they'll be able to help. —Topher 06:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::If you end up getting in touch with the wikia guys or the MIA creator, ask them if they site is up to date because there were other wikia sites who recently updated their format or something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Wiki adoption update :archived to Forum:Wiki Adoption Re: Blanking pages Oh well, it was my page and I couldn't get it to work so I figured no one would mind, especially since no one but me edited it I figured no one really cared about it, besides just about anything on a wikia can be undone and if you want that page's blanking to be undone you can go ahead and do it I guess, why not? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:37, 25 August 2008 (UTC) 'ATTENTION ALL USERS!!! All users, attention! I am having extreme difficulty in making the succesion box! It needs to be here for the articles! Please help create it, ''super'' ASAP! Also, please help make the templates, that is the "infobox" like thing at the bottom of the screen which can take you to other realted articles, very soon. For reference on the succesion box, go to Avatar Wikia! Please do so! User:SuperFlash101 :Is this what you mean by succession box? —Topher 02:22, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Exactly! Can you do it? Or can someone else? --SuperFlash101 02:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I can give it a shot, unless you want to give it another try. What articles are you planning to use them for? —Topher 03:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Very simple succession box can be found at Template:Succession box. —Topher 03:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's not working! What should we do?! --SuperFlash101 21:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::It is working fine for me, where is it that you are trying to use it but it is not working for you? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hiya I'm a sysop on Club Penguin Wiki topher. This place needs more than one bureacrat,sysop and I have some experiance. I'm going to make some templates and other stuff to improve the wiki. We also have to imrpove the front page. So if you become the webmaster make me an admin. If just a sysop. That's ok. Good luck! --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' 17:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey, no offense, but you are REALLY dissing our site! What do you mean "the main page needs to be improved"; it looks just like any other Wikia's main page:We've go a featured quote, a featured article, featured picture. etc. I'm all for the whole templates thing, and some things do need improving, but stop making it seem like this site needs you to survive. I really don't want to even seem mean, I just think that you should calm down and stop insulting the site. Please, don't think I'm being mean, or rude, or anything, I'm just saying. --SuperFlash101 18:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I appreciate your enthusiasm, and I'm all for improvement, but I'd like to see some of your handiwork first. As far as I can tell, your work over at Club Penguin is mostly small additions to articles. I don't see any new articles that you have written from scratch. ::As far as the main page goes, except for a few minor differences (mostly due to subject matter and personal tastes) our pages look quite similar. Sure, it doesn't have the polished look of a Wookieepedia or a Memory Alpha, but not many wiki's do. Those pages have had years to get everything down to a fine tuned system. ::In addition, most wikis ask for you to contribute for awhile first before you are considered for sysop privileges. There is plenty to do around here without having them, as SuperFlash, Felinoel, and I can attest to. So with all due respect, Happyface, while we welcome you as a contributor, we just aren't looking to make everyone who edits pages here administrators. Put in some work here first and we will reconsider the request. —Topher 20:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I wasn't insulting. I meant that you should protect it. There might be vandals lurking around. Trust me I know this stuff. And everything isn't up to date. We should add annoucements,all that stuff! --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' 23:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) handiwork Ok go to Club Penguin Wiki again and go to my user page. I'm going to put "Stuff I've made. I'll put all the pages I made. --[[User:happyface414|happyface414']] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi Topher -- you now have sysop powers. good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 22:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC)